


Luxury of Love

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman Returns/Batman Begins, Clark/Lois/Bruce, luxury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxury of Love

Bruce has lived in luxury his whole life, and he never knew the true meaning of the word. It had started with an unknown reporter insisting on an interview from a well known news station. He'd thought nothing of it at the time, only some news hound trying to make a name, surely. Bruce ought to have known better, for that had been his first sign that Lois was on his trail, determined at burning away all obstacles that got in the way of her and her objective. She was, to say the least, stubborn. Bruce had known, after the third week in a row of day-to-day calls that she was not giving up, so he might as well do so. Bruce had told her she had five minutes to make the interview worthy of his attention, in his own home, and she'd said words he'd never forget.

"Patience is a virtue, Batman." Lois hadn't really wanted an interview, it turned out, and neither did she want to blackmail a multi-millionaire. She wanted his help, his, not the Batman, but Bruce. Superman had had a child, and that child was sickly, starving. Jason was small and frail, and it was hard to think that he could be the child of Superman or Lois, but he was, and he needed Bruce in a way that Bruce had never thought anyone would. Jason needed constant one-on-one care, and it seemed the logical move to have him moved in with Bruce, and where Jason went Lois was sure to follow.

News and media raved about it for weeks. Bruce decided to go along with it, to play that Lois Lane was all but his wife, to stop being 'the playboy' for the public, because it could not be doubted that Lois would keep his secret of where he went during the night. Somewhere along the way, it stopped being play – if it ever was only playing to start with – and he couldn't imagine a life without Lois and Jason in it. All of it underlined by the mystery of Superman, because it didn't matter that Jason was his son, Lois gave him no name, no identity to work with. Bruce would not pry only for his own curiosity, not about his family, and Superman gone – perhaps forever – was not enough of a threat to risk Lois's fury.

"He's back, Bruce - Superman." Bruce knew then the fear that came with a simple phone call. He flew to Lois as fast as a human might, and it didn't matter that Lois had never told him Superman's name, because upon entering the Daily Planet like he owned it (which, of course, he did – or some part of it) he knew Superman. Bruce put his bravo to use, slinging an arm over Lois and smiling all the while into the face of Superman, who could break steel with a flick of his finger.

Clark Kent was not what he expected. The man who was Superman flushed, looking away and stuttering a "sorry" to them while fleeing. Lois gave Bruce a look like he'd kicked a puppy, and he realized that despite his wealth and power, Lois was still a little bit in love with Clark Kent the small town farmer raised man who happened to be Superman. So, Bruce did the best he could - and invited Clark over for supper.

It was only natural that Clark never went home, after. It was all that the papers talked about for weeks, and when there was a three-way marriage (because if it could be done, Bruce would have it done, even if it'd never been done before) between Bruce Wayne and Lois Lane and Clark Kent, the papers years afterwards would still speculate to certain individuals sexual prowess in bed (Bruce didn't mind that Clack had him beat, after all, he was Superman, and never left either Bruce or Lois wanting) why they still worked so together well yet didn't retire at ridiculously young ages (because Bruce had his business, and Lois would go insane no matter how much she loved them if she didn't have the Daily Planet which Bruce had given her for her birthday present, and Clark, while Superman, still needed time to be who he was) and what held them together.

The answer, as Bruce would always give into the blinding blinks of cameras with a smile, was the luxury of love.


End file.
